Youre Life With Ron Wesley: The Repost!
by Catnip Banana
Summary: The latest My Immortal wannabe, reposted for your convenience! Let's enjoy the super flavor of 20% more delicious badfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, at the request of the people over at Why God Why, I'm reposting this badfic so they can give it a look over and marvel at the horrible spelling/plot/characterization etc. etc. etc. However, I only have nine chapters, so that's all that I'm going to put up.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS. OH, LORDY, I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN THIS.**

**On with the badfic! Enjoy!**

Aothors note; ok! Leik sooo high guyz!dis iz my now fanficton!so it is caled: You're life with Ron Wesley!

Sooooo leik im a hugeeeee harry potter fan!I think dat Rupert grift is totally the hawtest guy evar!

I leik love how his hair iz like red, and it leik gos over his eyes alittle. And I liek totally can't take much more of this… It gets worse. It makes him look alittle emo, but nawt 2 emo so its god!

BTW, a luv emo boiz there sooooooooo hawt and coot! Im also emo! I cutt my rist sumtimes, and I just died my hair blak! Itz really really really coot!

Ok! Sooooooooooo I should probly start da story now1! Looololloll.

~~~~~~~~~~~~!

I just woke up! I puled bak the curtins an outcide I c the sunbeem coming thu my window! "Itz a nice day out" I say.

I taik of my pijuamas. I waz sleping in a verry coot blak top. It was kind of like a spots bra butt a litle lunger cuz im not a slut I taik of my pijamas. They where blak to! And they r realy comforty … becuz they r flufy!

IM GOING 2 NOT DECRIBE MYSELF NACKED BECUZ THTS GROSSE! DNT THINK ABOUT THAT!

After I put on my new clothers I feeled very comforty! Ill explain wat I wpre! (I wont explane my underware becuz I think thts grose lol0

I had new shoes on! I just bout them yesterday wit the money my parets sent me for fun! They were leik sports runing shoes (except I hate! Exercise!) they were blak with pink laces! Verry veryy coott! Every1 told me thiey where jealus of them becuz they cost a lot of money! (pplz were loking at them in the story 4ever in hogmeadas so I told my parnts abought them n they sent me the money 2 by them b4 any1 else could! (ooo! I go to Hogwarts btw, becuz I dnt think I mentioned it yet!1)

Then 4 my pants I wore lather. (they where blak 2!) my bum lookd very nice in them becuz pplz tell me my but is VERRRYY nicelol!

My shirt was blak 2 but wit like sum pink skuls like one the buttom a rond the hole shit! It waz very coot!

Soooooooo! When I finshed geting dresed I waked down the stairzzz! I entred the slythrin commun room an then pplz turned to stair at me! Every1 told me I was butiful!

Sooooooooo many nice complimonts lololololol!

So I told them I aprecated it an then walked out of the commun room down 2 the gate hall!

While I was eating my creal (witch (lolololol get it?) was rice crispries) some1 taped the bak of my shulder! I turned arond. 'im trying 2 eat her! I scramed at the persone becuz whoever it was is veryyyyyyyy rude to intrupt me whale im eating!

But when I saw who I was stairing at I forgot al about my angre!

2 b continued ! (tell me wat u think! 33333333333)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again, people. This is a repost of a badfic that was axed by the mods, because all should be free to pursue the lulz. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS. OH, LORDY, I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN THIS.**

**Aaaaaand off we go!**

an: ok! so i am NAWT happy with wat sum pplz said about me in the review secton! not nice! ok so sum1 caled me a TROLL! ummmmmmmmm u neva even saw a pic of me b4 idot so how do u no wat i look liek? hmmmmmm? HMMMMM!/

clue: u dnt!

also, another newsflash pplz, NO1 TALKS WITH PROPRE GRAMAR ON THE INTERNET! no1 no1 no1! if u do then u r just pathtic. lololololololol u nerds!.

then sum1 said my story waz a joke, or sumthing like that! OBVIOUSLY ITS NOT REEL!its , I DNT OWN THE CHARCTERS1

ok, so here is te rest of my storY! (welll da next part :PPPPPP)

there waz a boy there! a super super coot boy. he had red haor that kind of went over his eyes, but not REALY. He was waring a school robe (and it was a satuday so there wasnt even scool that day! he was sooooooooo dedicated1!) He looked SUPER SEXIIIII! like so sexy. He allso had a pare of skiny jeans on! i could KIND of c his bump (ok now get the pic out of ur head becuz thats grosse!)

"hey how r u?" he said. his voice was soooo sexiii! It was liek sum1 had taken melted buter and poured it all down my body! sooo sexi. and then i talekd back:

"Good" i said.

"Thts good!" he said bac and then walked away. I watched him walk way until i seen where he was goig.

"OH MY FUK! HES A GRIFINDOR!" i screamed as i through my toast at a gressy hared boi in front of me. he waz realy grosse with greesy hair and pimpels all over his face. EWWWWWWW! (He was only a third year tho so i guesse most 3d years go thrugh that problem. well i didnt, neiter did my friend (who ull meeet soon i think! lololol (that was a clue 4 the future of the story!1 "WINK WINK!") and evry1 said we had prefect skin!)

O, anyway, so after i screamed and though the toast at the grosse boy i stood up and stormed out of the hall. thats when i met my friend, Rose Delcure (she is relatted 2 flere from the movies! she is her first cousin)

Rose was very very beutiful (although pplz said that i was prettier) she had blunde hair tht she wore with bengs over 1 eye. (her left eye so ur rite) she also wore eyeliner (liek kind of thick stuff but not 2 thik. just the perfect ammount. (rose is very good at puting on makup) This day she had on a emo shirt tht said "im emo' with a broken hart and skinny jeans, and coot shoes. she looked very hawt!

"hi Tahirah" (thts my name!)

"hi rose" i siad bac

"how r u" rose said bac

"good" i said bac

"thats good" rose said bac

"omg guess wat rose!" i scremed

"wat" rose said exctiedly

"i saw a realy coot boi in the grate hall. he said hi to me!" i said

"omg omg omg! wat did he look liek?" rose said jumping on her feet.

"he had red hair and it went over 1 of his eyes! and he was wearing realy realy realy hawt clothes! like skiny jeans. his bum was prefect!" i said bac 2 rose

"OMG! he is RON WEASLEY" (an: oh! yea, i never new rons last name had a a in it! i thout u pplz were ling .but i googled it and u where rite! srry, i wil change the title of the story if i can!)rose yelled at me

"who" i asked bac 2 rose

"he is this REALY REALY REALY hawt emo tht all the girls LUV LUV LUV. me too of corse! but whenever a girl tryes 2 talk 2 him heliek dsnt talk bac and he like just walks away! ur sooooo lucky tht he talked 2 u!" rose scramed

"OMG!" i scramed

"OMG!" rose screamed bac

"But wait!" i said stopping scream

"wat" rose asked

"hes in grifindor" i said bac with a tear roling down my cheak.

"omg! i 4got" rose said bac and she stated to cry 2.

"he was perfect beside tht 2" i yelled angy

"i no" rose said bac

so then me and rose went bac 2 the commum room and cut and sat and cired in our beds cause we where sad. so we staied there the rest of the day. we even cut ourselfs a little near the end of the day becuz it suced. ron weasley semed perfect BESIDES THE FACT THT HE WAS A GRIFINDOR!

why did he have 2 b a grifindor?

2 b continued!

tell me wat u think!


End file.
